Phoenix Fire
by wildkat
Summary: All, except one, of the phoenixes have been found... Alexia has kept a secret from the others that will take her life... Danger lurks around every corner of Hogwarts... Can the new group of Phoenixes handle the pressure or will they all crack? HHr RL GD..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the show.  
  
Phoenix Fire  
Chapter One  
  
In the fourth house on Privet Drive, lives a young man named Harry Potter. Harry is no ordinary young man, as he is a Wizard. The only survivor of a curse used upon his family by a Dark Wizard so evil that his name be not mentioned in the Magic World. Harry lives with his muggle, or non-magical, aunt and uncle now and had been since his parent's death when he was one year old.  
  
Harry was in his room, awaiting a reply letter from his two best friends, who are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He looked at himself in the mirror of his room. He smiled satisfactorily at himself, as he was now no longer skinny and thin. He had been lifting weights when he had to drag Dudley to the gym. He had also managed to get an odd job or two to get enough money and get contacts. He finished looking and laid down on his bed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes as he heard something tapping on his window. He smiled as he saw his own owl, Hedwig, fluttering outside with a note attacked to her leg and one in her beak. This was unusual considering that if two people were sending an owl to someone, they would use two different ones and not the same one. Harry smiled larger as he opened the window and Hedwig hopped into his room. He relieved her of her burdens and the snow-white owl lovingly nipped his finger with her beak, flew to her cage, and perched upon it.  
  
Harry was a fifth-year Wizard at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He opened the letter that had been tied to Hedwig's leg first, which bore his name in Ron's handwriting. Ron's short letter filled Harry with a fear unknown to him before. This fear was worse then when he battled Voldemort countless times, defeated a basilisk, taken a golden egg from a Norwegian Ridgeback, or saved his friends and/or school numerous times from certain doom.  
  
Dear Harry,  
It's been a while hasn't it? I'm fine, but I think you should read other the letter that Hedwig brought and then come to the Burrow as soon as you can.   
  
Ron.  
  
Harry unrolled the other letter and the first of two sheets fell out. Harry bent to pick it up and he saw what it said. His heart gave a sickening drop to the floor, as he saw the very words written upon the two scrolls and just who had written them, as it was not Hermione, but her father.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
It is with a heavy heart I write this. Abby, or Mrs. Granger to you, and I were arriving home from a second honeymoon and saw the dark mark floating above our house. Hermione was the only one home a the time. You can't imagine the horror that struck our hearts as we raced into the house, fearing the worst.  
  
We found our daughter lying facedown in the floor. Her wand was lying not too far from were she was dying from the deadliest of the illegal curses, the Avada Kedva. Suddenly a bright light appeared and as soon as it had come, it left. Suddenly, as I was holding Hermione, I felt her breathe in and then I heard her murmur your name.  
  
We rushed her to the nearest muggle hospital with a made-up excuse. The doctor said she is unconscious and there is no telling when she will wake up. We know you would want to be with her being your best friend. If you will go to the Weasly's house, I will pick both you and Ron up. Abby refuses to leave Hermione's side so I will be alone.  
  
Sincerely, William Granger.  
  
By the time Harry had finished reading the letter he was trembling violently. Two tears squeezed out of his eyes and traced their way down his cheeks. Hermione was not only one of his best friends, but Harry was secretly in love with her. He had been in love with Hermione since they first met on the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express is train that takes them to and from Hogwarts.  
  
It was only the first of August and that meant that there was a month before the term would start. Without a second to lose, Harry packed everything he owned, which wasn't much outside his school things. He sent a letter to Sirius Black, his Godfather, by Hedwig, who he told to go to Ron's once she had delivered his letter, explaining where he would be in case Sirius wanted to look him up.  
  
He snuck downstairs, out the door, and into the night. He used lumos, a spell that makes a light appear at the tip of your wand, and waited for the Knight Bus to come pick him up. Silently it came and he climbed onboard with some help with his trunk. He was awakened, by one of the drivers, when his destination had been reached. He thanked them and knocked on the Weasley's door.  
  
The door opened and Molly Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ron's mom, opened the door. As soon as she saw Harry standing there, she almost burst out crying once again. Harry gestured to his trunk, feeling awkward at the emotional display, helplessly. Mrs. Weasley yelled for Ron and two of his older brothers. The two were Fred and George, who were sixth-years at the school and twins.  
  
The two eldest two of the Weasley were Bill and Charlie, who had already graduated. Bill works in a Gringots Bank as a Spell Breaker and Charlie works in Romania with Dragons. Then there was Percy, who had just graduated the year before. Lastly there was Ginny, a second-year and the youngest of the seven.  
  
Ron appeared not a few seconds after the twins and stood there gaping at his friend.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Y-You've really changed!" Ron sputtered, "You're strong and tough looking! Plus your glasses are gone! Hermione-oh, yeah…"  
  
Mr. Granger came in his car not an hour later and Ron and Harry left with him. They were taken to a nearby Muggle Hospital. The three went up in the elevator, which Ron couldn't help but comment about as it went up. Now they stood in front of the door that led to Hermione's room. Harry was shaking so badly that you would have to be blind to not notice.  
  
"You okay there Harry?" Ron asked his friend.  
  
"Y-yeah," Harry replied shakily, "I-I guess."  
  
Slowly he reached up and grasped the door handle. Then he turned it and pushed in, opening the door into the room holding what Harry considered his worst nightmare. Not that he thought Hermione was his worst nightmare, but it was the state she was in. All the beeping of machines filled his ears as he slowly stepped into the room. He walked with feet he was sure had turned into stone blocks, as they were heavy and hard to move.  
  
He then saw Hermione and his heart gave a leap before settling in his shoes. She was so pale that she was white and her lips had a blue tinge to them. Her normally frizzy hair was straight and untouched. She wasn't moving with the exception of the slow rising and falling of her chest from her breathing. So many tubes and wires covered her that she was unrecognizable in Harry and Ron's eyes.  
  
Harry knew that her exuberant eyes would remain unseen until she chose to open them once again. Ron let out a choked sob and raced out of the room. Mr. Granger gave chase after him and the two remained outside the room. Ron was too upset by the sight of his friend lying there, helpless and badly injured, to come back into the room.  
  
Mrs. Granger was sitting there, asleep in a very uncomfortable chair. Harry awoke her and told her to go get some sleep out in the waiting room, he would look after Hermione for now. At first she was doubtful, but then she saw the look Harry was giving Hermione every once and a while. It was one of a cross between deep fear and unfathomable love. 


	2. Enter the Ice

Thanks to those of you who R&R'd my chapter. I had a few upolading problems with the paragraph spaces. Hopefully I have that resolved in this next chapter. I plan on updating once again soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the show.  
~Ice Phoenix speaking~  
  
Chapter Two  
* Minor time skip of three weeks. *  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted her as he came into the now familiar room, "It's just Harry, once again."  
  
Harry sat down in the chair that Mrs. Granger had once again just vacated and grasped Hermione's hand. He and Mrs. Granger took shifts watching over Hermione. Harry would watch her at night and Mrs. Granger would watch her during the day. The only reason Harry left Hermione during the day was so he could eat and sleep. Harry thought that it was his fault Hermione was in this condition.  
  
Tears found their way down his cheeks and Harry just let them fall. He'd been crying a lot when the two were alone. He no longer minded the fact that someone might see him crying. He could care less, even if it was Ron that saw him. All he cared about was the unmoving girl in front of him. He was to the point that everyone was forcing him to eat and sleep.  
  
"Wake up," he told her for the millionth time, but added a lot more this once, "Please wake up, Hermione. You can't be hurt like this. You know more that anyone I know. School starts in a week, Hermione, so please wake up. If you die I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably perform the Avada Kedva on myself. Hermione, I love you. I always have and now it's too late to tell you."  
  
Harry looked around before he climbed into the bed and laid down next to Hermione. He laid to where Hermione's heard rested on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"I wish you could hear it love," Harry whispers as he cradled her to him as best he could, "So you would know that it beats only for you."  
  
Harry dozed off holding Hermione and anyone who saw them didn't wake him, didn't say anything, nor did they try to move him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was floating in an endless sea of black and felt as if she had been for years.  
  
'Harry? Oh Harry, I wish you were here.'  
  
Suddenly Hermione heard something that sounded remotely like Harry saying her name and then she heard him say something once again, but it was faint and it wasn't all entirely decipherable.  
  
"Wake up…Hermione…can't be hurt like this…know more…anyone I know… School starts…in a week… Hermione…wake up… You die…don't know…I'd do… Probably…Avada Kedva…myself… I love you. I always…too late…tell you."  
  
'Did Harry just say he loves me?!'  
  
Suddenly the sound of a beating heart filled the empty space.  
  
"…Wish…could…hear it…love… So you…know…it beats…only for you."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and a blurry form of Harry's face came into her view. She smiled, as she saw he was asleep, snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open as suddenly felt Hermione move closer to his chest, as if she sought to hear his heartbeat louder or maybe even sought his body-heat. He shook her very gently and her eyes opened. Her cinnamon browns met his bright emeralds. It took a full second for either mind to register just whose eyes they were looking into.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry choked out and kissed Hermione's forehead without thinking clearly, "Thank Merlin you're alright!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "H-Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Did you mean it? I mean when you said you would kill yourself if I died and that you-you love me?"  
  
"I meant every word I said."  
  
"Where am I?" she asked him softly, "The last thing I remember is getting hit with a curse, then a bright light, hearing you, and then I woke up here."  
  
"You're in a Muggle hospital. Your parents were so scared that they didn't think to take you to a magical one."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry croaked out, "I cried and I've been crying for three weeks now. I was terrified-so terrified-that I'd lose you."  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of."  
  
"That curse, Hermione, proves it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were hit with the Avada Kedva curse."  
  
"Then how can I be alive?"  
  
"I don't know and I thank Merlin for whoever or whatever saved you both times. I just wish I could have been there to protect you. I almost died when I found out and Ron-well-he took one look at your unconscious form and ran crying from the room. He couldn't come back in, he tried to, but couldn't."  
  
"I understand," Hermione stated softly and turned her head away from Harry, "He couldn't stand the sight of me."  
  
"No, you don't understand," Harry replied and turned her head back toward him, "Hermione, you died twice. I-I couldn't stand the pain-when you died the second time-when I heard the god-awful sound of that alarm going off and then saw all those muggles in uniforms rushing in here to save you, I snapped. Hermione, I tried to kill myself."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide in shock at the statement. She saw that Harry's looks were that of someone who had pushed over the edge and then dragged back. She also noticed that his glasses were gone, but it didn't really matter then.  
  
"Why Harry?! Why did you try to kill yourself?!"  
  
"I love you so much that mere thought of losing you drove me to suicide and Ron was the one that stopped me."  
  
~Actually, I saved you both. Her twice and you once.~  
  
Harry whirled around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" 


	3. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the show.  
  
**Ice Phoenix speaking**  
_Stranger speaking._  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry whirled around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
A blue phoenix landed on the sill and Hermione gasped.  
  
"An Ice Phoenix!"  
  
**Correct in one.  
**  
"That's impossible!" Hermione replied with another gasp, "They're extinct!"  
  
**Not entirely. I am the last of the real Ice Phoenixes, but there is an Animagus whose form is that of an Ice Phoenix. Her love is an Animagus with the form of the Thunder Phoenix.  
**  
Suddenly, as if Thunder Phoenix was some kind of key word, a place on Harry's chest began to glow. The light slowly formed into a pendant of a phoenix in flight. It glowed once more, Hermione was suddenly healed, standing next to Harry, and now dressed in her Hogwarts school robes, Harry was also in his. Then the two suddenly found themselves standing before Albus Dumbledore, a very powerful wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," he greeted them cheerfully, "What are you doing here? Didn't expect to see you two for another whole week."  
  
"This thing brought us here, it also healed Hermione, and changed us into our school robes," Harry explained, showing the golden medallion to Dumbledore.  
  
"That cannot be what I think it is can it?" Dumbledore asked him seriously.  
  
"I don't know. We were talking to an Ice Phoenix-"  
  
"Impossible," Dumbledore cut in, "They're extinct-hunted down for their feathers."  
  
"Tell that to him," Harry stated and jerked a thumb at the blue phoenix calmly sitting on the windowsill of Dumbledore's office.  
  
**Hello Albus, been a while hasn't it. Fawkes looks good. How many burns did this one make?  
**  
Dumbledore smiled at the eccentric bird.  
  
"Sorry about the extinct thing Glacier, but it's been so long that I thought you were dead."  
  
**It's alright Albus. It is good to see you old friend, but I come bearing difficult news.  
**  
Dumbledore's face became serious, making Harry and Hermione a little bit nervous.  
  
**She is alive and so is he. They wish to come home to help fight Voldemort**.  
  
"Are they crazy!? They can't be serious!" Dumbledore roared, slamming both of his palms down on his desk, making Hermione and Harry jump in surprise.  
  
**Yes. They want to see him.  
**  
The Ice Phoenix nodded at Harry.  
  
**They want fight Voldemort and she wants to tell you something**.  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
_Now, if you'll let us,_ a new, female, voice called out.  
  
"Then come," Dumbledore replied with a level tone.  
  
Dumbledore calmly watched as two phoenixes soared into the room and landed on the floor. Harry and Hermione watched, mouth agape, as the two transformed into a young woman and a young man. The young woman bared a striking resemblance to Lilly Potter, Harry's mom. The young man looked like someone they both knew, but couldn't put their fingers on it. He was tall, with dark red hair that looked almost brown and startling blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Alexia, Jordan. Been a long time hasn't it?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Yes it has, Professor Dumbledore," replied the young woman named Alexia, "Ten years today or more I think."  
  
"Look!" the young man named Jordan yelled and pointed to Harry, "He looks just like James only with Lilly's eyes!"  
  
"Yes Jordan," Alexia replied and sighed gently, "How many times have I told you that Harry looks just like father with the exception of his eyes?"  
  
Both Alexia and Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Hermione's startled expressions.  
  
"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called and got the young wizard's attention, "Meet your older sister Alexia Potter-Weasley and her husband Jordan Weasley. Jordan is Bill and Charlie's little brother and Ron's older one."  
  
"Y-You mean that Ron's my brother-in-law!?" Harry choked out.  
  
Alexia nodded.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry yelled, "Hold the phone here! You mean I'm related to the Weasley family?! Ron will absolutely die of shock!"  
  
"My whole family will," Jordan replied, "Seeing as how we already died."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"We both are supposedly dead," Alexia explained.  
  
Jordan and Alexia then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Is Madame Hooch still the Quiddich Referee and flying teacher?" Jordan asked him with a smirk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. The terror twins are back with your twin brothers Fred and George as beaters. Harry here is the Gryffindor Seeker."  
  
"Father would be proud," Alexia stated softly, "As he would have been when I played as Seeker for Gryffindor and Jordan, the Keeper."  
  
"So I hear you are having trouble keeping a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Jordan stated, "Are two enough?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to smile. "Would that two be you two?"  
  
"Yes sir," Alexia replied.  
  
"You're hired," Dumbledore stated, "But just be careful of Severus."  
  
"Snape?" Jordan asked with a smirk, "Still in a bad mood over the prank Alexia pulled on him the last feast of our seventh year?"  
  
Alexia grinned widely. "How was I supposed to know that that particular potion would turn him into an opera singing fat lady that did the hula while singing "You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings" in front of the whole school?"  
  
"You knew," Jordan replied, the smirk never faltering, "Man could he not sing."  
  
"I know," Alexia stated and grinned wider.  
  
"That's why Snape hates me!" Harry said as he burst out laughing, "He's still mad at you!"


	4. Explanations & Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Also I do not own the song that is mentioned in the last chapter. Now on with the show.  
* Anigami figures speaking. *  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"That's why Snape hates me!" Harry said as he burst out laughing, "He's still mad at you!"  
  
"Snape always was a grudge-holder," Alexia replied and calmed herself, "I bet he still favors Slytherin over all the other houses since it's his house."  
  
Suddenly the pedant glowed and Harry changed. His black hair streaked with silver and his eyes changed to silver as well.  
  
"I see the silver Lightning Phoenix has awoken," Alexia stated, "Harry change back by thinking of what you looked like before you transformed."  
  
Harry did and he turned back to his normal self.  
  
"What was that?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"That was your elemental phoenix's human form," Jordan explained, "Alexia is the blue Ice, I am the black Thunder, you are silver Lightning, and Hermione is the golden Sun. There are four more: the white Wind, light blue Water, red Fire, and yellow Moon phoenixes."  
  
"So are we immortal?" Hermione asked either one of the two.  
  
"Yes and no," Alexia replied, "We can die, but it takes heck of a lot of power and we age slower, about one year every ten years, once we turn eighteen."  
  
"How do we tell who is a phoenix and who isn't?" Harry asked Alexia.  
  
"They'll bare the mark of a phoenix on their arm as a birthmark like we do. That mark will glow in their color when you are nearby, but only when we see it will we know for sure," Alexia explained.  
  
"I guess we should be getting Harry and Hermione back to the muggle hospital," Jordan stated with a sigh, "We will show ourselves to my family later."  
  
With a goodbye to Dumbledore three of the four disappeared and reappeared in Hermione's hospital room, which was almost completely empty, so no one noticed. The Grangers were sitting in the corner and Mrs. Granger was crying. Hermione slowly made her way over to her parents.  
  
"Mom?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
Mrs. Granger ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up and almost fainted as I came face to face with my daughter. Before Hermione could blink, she was crushed into a hug that made it hard to breathe.  
  
"Mom, nice to see you too, but you're crush my ribcage and vertebrae."  
  
I let go as William rounded on Harry. Harry was, slowly backed into a corner, accused of nearly killing Hermione.  
  
"I trusted you! You said you would protect her with your life! You willingly removed Hermione from her room! Do you realize that you could have killed her!?" William raged uncontrollably, "I can't believe I trusted you! You-you good-for-nothing back-stabber-I can't believe you! You-Harry Potter-'The Boy Who Lived' would do something as stupid as this!"  
  
Hermione was crying at the things William said to Harry. Suddenly his fist came up and connected to Harry's unprotected jaw. The young wizard was sent flying into a nearby wall and landed in a heap. Hermione ran, crying, to his side to see if he was okay. She shook him and with no response she began to cry openly onto his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"THAT'S IT!" came an angry voice before Alexia pulled Mr. Granger off his feet by the collar of his shirt, "Listen here Mister! I don't care if your Hermione's father or the bloody King of Scots! Before you go accusing someone, ask them what happened! If someone should be punched, it should be you or me, not Harry! I turned the necklace he's wearing into a portkey, with absolutely no warning, in order to save Hermione's life! Hermione would have died if Harry's elemental phoenix powers hadn't started to awaken and I hadn't noticed them!"  
  
"What?!" Mr. Granger roared.  
  
"A phoenix is everlasting, true…  
With a heart that can be hurt…  
A phoenix relies on love to come through…  
Unless you treat love like dirt…  
A heart bound has no wings, so it cannot fly the sky…  
That is why when we are hurt…  
The Phoenix always cry."  
  
Hermione was crying harder when Alexia recited that.  
  
"That, my friends, was a pledge written two years ago," Alexia stated and then her eyes narrowed at Harry, "Lightning arise and state your pledge so your powers may be whole!"  
  
Harry slowly stood, wobbling on weakened legs. Hermione gasped and he dropped to one knee in front of her as if to propose.  
  
"My heart is everlasting…  
It beats only true…  
Coursing blood through veins…  
Along with my love for you…  
Shall I die a lonely death…  
Or the love that can be slain…  
Just don't shed those lonely tears…  
That call upon the rain…  
I'll do stop those unwanted tears…  
I fight tooth and nail until my death…  
Losing you is my biggest of fears…  
And will be 'til my dying breath…"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertain, moved by the short poem-like pledge.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Was that you that just said that or was the silver phoenix?"  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked with a sly grin.  
  
"That it was you."  
  
"Then it is settled."  
  
"What is going on!?" Mr. Granger roared as he heard all of this take place.  
  
"SILENCE!" Alexia yelled and smiled as Mr. Granger stared at her dumbly.  
  
Suddenly Harry glowed completely silver and flashed once, twice, then thrice and then the light died down. Hermione gasped, as the place where Harry had stood was completely empty.  
  
"Where is Harry?!" she asked Alexia, scared for the safety of and worried about the young man that she loved.  
  
"He went home," Alexia replied, "Home to Hogwarts and so shall we as soon as we get your school things from your house and ask Ron to bring Harry's." 


	5. Emotional Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the saying 'time stands still for no man'. Now on with the show.  
  
Chapter five  
  
As soon as Hermione's things had been gotten and Ron was owled to bring Harry's things, Hermione and Alexia apparated back at Hogwarts. Hermione immediately asked Jordan about Harry and was told that he was awaiting her in the Gryffindor common room. The four talked and caught up through the night until Harry and Hermione fell asleep, against each other, on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexia smiled at the sleeping couple as she drew a blanket over them. She turned to Jordan and smiled as he held out his hand and she took it. She interlaced their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"They make a perfect couple don't they?" she asked her husband softly, daring not to speak loud and break the moment by waking the two, "Where has time gone, Jordan? Hours ago I could have sworn that Harry was still a baby. Now here he is a young man in his fifth year at Hogwarts and in love."  
  
"Time stands still for no man, Alexia, muggle or magical," Jordan replied just as softly, "In time everyone has to grow up. Even those whose childhood is snatched from their hands by the jaws of fate and flung far into the adult world."  
  
"I know," Alexia stated, "Harry had no childhood, but at least I am here to insure he has a future."  
  
"We are here to insure everyone has a future," Jordan corrected her.  
  
"I know," Alexia replied with a soft smile, "Let us retire for the night."  
  
Alexia and Jordan headed for the room that Dumbledore had had prepared for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found Hermione still asleep in Harry's arms and, of course Harry also, on the couch. She thought he looked kind of cute sleeping and decided not to wake him. Skillfully she extracted herself from his gentle embrace and went to change. Hermione decided to get a shower while she was at it and when she came back down about half an hour later, it was not a pretty sight.  
  
The Common Room looked as if five tornadoes had torn through it. The furniture was all overturned, things were littered everywhere, and paintings were askew. It looked as if nothing was broken though and that was a relief. Jordan was repairing the room when she arrived back downstairs. A look of relief passed across his face before he let out a sigh.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Hermione pointed a thumb back, over her shoulder, toward the girl's dorms.  
  
"I was getting a shower," she explained, "What happened here?"  
  
"Harry happened, that's what," Jordan replied and shot a repairing spell at a couch, which righted itself, "He woke up, didn't see you anywhere, tore the room apart, and then when he still couldn't find you, he freaked. It was all Alexia and I could do to keep him from doing something rash like blow up the entire castle or even kill himself. Alexia subdued him with a spell but if you don't hurry to the infirmary, there's no telling what Harry will do or what Alexia might have to."  
  
A look of horror passed over Hermione's face, as memories of her time at the hospital came to surface. Harry's words from the day she woke up burned brightly in her mind.  
  
"No!" she cried out unconsciously and raced to the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There she found Alexia struggling to keep a certain, angry, young wizard in check. A red light was coming from Alexia's hands and wand and was surrounding Harry. The spell had him suspended in mid-air over a bed. As soon as Hermione set foot into the room, Alexia turned to her with a look of fear in her eyes and anger in her voice.  
  
"Help me!" she cried to Hermione, "Settle him down before he kills us all!"  
  
Hermione ran to Harry's side.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Hermione! Everything's okay! I'm right here! I'm perfectly alright!" Hermione cried out and with no response, she pulled out her secret weapon.  
  
She hated to use the weapon, but she had to if it would calm him down.  
  
"Stop it Harry! Please stop it! You're scaring me!"  
  
As soon as she said that, Harry went limp and the spell broke, sending him flying down into the bed. Harry woke up two hours later and shuddered every time Hermione touched him, which tore her heart every time. She finally convinced him that she had been scared of losing him and not scared of him. After that Harry and Hermione patched things up and became closer that ever.  
  
The last of the week flew by, with the exception of Harry and Hermione finding out they were Prefects, the four spent their time together. At one point they took a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Finally it was time for the students to be coming in on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, Harry, Alexia, and Jordan had decided to have fun with their entrance and, with Dumbledore's permission, planned it out. 


	6. The truth & another Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the show.  
  
* Anigami figures speaking. *  
  
It has been brought to my attention that i have mistakenly labled the two elder Weasley boys as twins. This problem has, hopefully, been corrected. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far. I'll try to update sooner.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dumbledore stood with the last of the names called and houses startled settling. Ron looked disappointed that his two friends were not there and he was worried as he had been told to bring Harry's things along with him.  
  
"Another year has come to Hogwarts. The first-years and other students   
will please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Along with this new year has come two new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I most definitely believe that the Hogwarts' Professors, especially Severus Snape, here remember these two. They have come back from the dead just to teach this class."  
  
As the words were spoken, the doors at the end of the Great Hall swung open and Harry and Hermione strode in, each sporting a phoenix. Harry had a black one resting on his left shoulder and the one on Hermione's right was blue, which was considered impossible.  
  
"You two!" Dumbledore roared to them, or at least he looked as if he was talking to the two, his amusement underlying his anger, "I told you to come as your human forms!"  
  
The entire student body and the Professors looked on in total and complete shock at Dumbledore and then stared as the phoenixes rose to the air at the words and spoke.  
  
* Sorry Albus, but we couldn't help but make a show! * the black phoenix spoke out with a hint of laughter in its voice.  
  
* We wanted to have a little fun without turning Snape into something, * the blue phoenix added on to the other's statement.  
  
The two landed on the floor in front of the High Table and transformed into their human countenances. Everyone, with the exception to Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore gasped. Ron went white as a brand new sheet.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan and Alexia smiled at the looks they were getting, plus Snape went white as a sheet.  
  
"Sonorous," Jordan and Alexia stated together.  
  
"I am Jordan Weasley."  
  
"And I am Alexia Potter Weasley."  
  
"And we are your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors."  
  
"Quietus," Jordan stated softly and was followed by Alexia.  
  
Alexia took her seat next to Snape and smiled innocently.  
  
"Severus," she greeted him casually, "Care to dance or perhaps entertain us with your singing?"  
  
"I will do no such thing!" Snape roared.  
  
"Chill out Snape, I was just joking," Alexia replied defensively, "Don't be such a tightwad."  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the night went rather well and everyone retired to his or her respective houses. Hermione half turned to the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady and, with a soft smile, spoke to both the first-years and the Fat Lady.  
  
"The password is Phoenix Fire."  
  
The Fat Lady smiled and sung open, revealing the doorway, but before anyone could enter, Harry stepped into the door.  
  
"This password is only for the Gryffindor members to know, so tell no one else," he told them and then went inside the room.  
  
Harry waited until everyone was inside, just as Percy had done their first year there.  
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Girls dorms are upstairs and down to the right, boys dorms are upstairs and down to the left. You will find that your things are already in your rooms."  
  
The Common Room pretty much emptied all at once after that. As soon as the three were alone, Ron rounded on the two.  
  
"WHY!?" he roared, "Why didn't you tell me that my brother was alive!?"  
  
"Because I told them not to," Jordan replied and he and Alexia stepped from the shadows.  
  
Almost immediately all four's eyes landed on the red mark on Ron's arm, which had begun to glow as soon as Ron had become angry.  
  
"Ron, it seems congratulations are in order," Alexia stated, "You are the chosen Fire Phoenix."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It is not why, it is destiny," Jordan replied, "You are chosen like us four. Our powers do not show until a certain emotion is used. Like you, my power derives from anger, Alexia's comes from sadness, Harry's from fear, and Hermione's from happiness."  
  
"Why didn't you contact us?!" Ron choked out to him, "Why didn't you tell us you were both alive and married, especially to Alexia Potter?!"  
  
"We couldn't," Alexia explained, "I was supposed to be in a coma from hitting a goalpost the Championship Game of Quiddich, which was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. It would have been up against Slytherin, but they were disqualified due to unsportsman-like conduct. I was up against Rei Malfoy, Draco's older sister-"  
  
"Draco has an older sister!?" all three yelled in surprise, cutting Alexia off in mid-sentence.  
  
"And she was in Ravenclaw!?" Ron added at a yelp.  
  
"Yes, she was," Jordan replied, "I always wondered if she was adopted and she told me she was."  
  
"That explains a lot about Rei!" Alexia exclaimed and then punched Jordan in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
Jordan smirked in reply. "Well, I on the other hand, was supposed to have been killed by You-Know-Who in the muggle world, correct?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"That is where we made our exit and hid out becoming stronger. But it is time we retired for the night. Tomorrow begins our journey towards greatness." 


	7. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. i do own the idea of the puffpods and trolls, as I got that off the HP & the Sorceror's Stone Playstation game. Now on with the show.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ron, lightly shaking him, awoke Harry the next morning.  
  
"Best be getting up Harry," Ron instructed his best friend, "Unless you want to late for breakfast and, in turn, then late for Potions."  
  
Harry shot up at this and quickly dressed in his school robes. Hermione was already down at breakfast and as usual she had her nose stuck in a very thick book. The title caught Harry's attention and kept it. The title of the book was The Legends of Gryffindor, Merlin, and Hogwarts. Hermione saw his puzzled look and smiled.  
  
"Alexia loaned me this to read up on the Heirs of Gryffindor, the other three houses of Hogwarts, and Merlin."  
  
"What?" Harry replied, still half asleep.  
  
"Oh, never mind!" Hermione groaned and then began to eat.  
  
After breakfast, the three hurried to Potions class and barely made it on time. Snape made his usual door-breaking entrance. He snarled at Harry for coughing due to all the dust Snape had disturbed with the door. Harry had the feeling that this was not going to be Snape's normally hard class but worse.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Potions class, all Gryffindor members groaned as they had lost fifty points for the stupidest things, like sneezing or breathing too loud. Next was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Needless to say, the trio was looking forward to it. It started out with a bang and then a couple sneezes, literally, as Neville's wand backfired and blew up the examples that Alexia and Jordan had been using, Puffpods.  
  
The Puffpods were to explain that sneezing fits could defeat a Troll. Trolls that were standing on sewer grates, who had had a Puffpod tossed at them, would sneeze and then they fell through the grate to the awaiting dark. Though the Slytherin house saw no need of knowing this, the Gryffindor house found the information useful. Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached Alexia and Jordan after class.  
  
"I know that that class seemed useless, but what did you think of it?" Jordan asked them.  
  
"We found it interesting, but we really could have used that our first year," Hermione stated with a small chuckle.  
  
"I know," Alexia replied, "That's kind of why we decided on the uses of Puffpods against Trolls for our first lesson."  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Harry sighed as the Gryffindor Quiddich team met. They were going to vote who was the Captain only a few hours before the first match. The vote came in, Harry found himself the new Captain, and Ron was now the Keeper. A few hours later, Harry sighed nervously as the first match of the season and his first match as Captain started.  
  
"Welcome to Quiddich! I'm your commentator Lee Jordan! Today's match is Slytherin versus Gryffindor! Here comes the Gryffindor team! First up is the new Captain and the world's greatest Seeker, Harry Potter. Followed by the two best Beaters in the world, Fred and George Weasly-"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry Prof. just being loyal to my house. Now our here comes our three Chasers, Miss Lavender Brown-* whistle *-"  
  
"JORDAN! FOCUS ON THE GAME!"  
  
"Sorry again Prof. Mogonagal. Darn, Mrs. Hooch has tossed the Quaffle already. Alicia has the Quaffle…now Slytherin has the Quaffle…now Seamus has the ball…ten points to Gryffindor! Harry Potter has seen the Snitch and there he goes! GET IT HARRY!"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book as she heard Harry's name. She stood with the crowd as they chanted for Harry to catch the Snitch. Harry suddenly went into a dive and Draco followed. Harry suddenly veered off course to narrowly avoid a rogue Bludger. Hermione's heart nearly stopped as Harry came precariously close to the ground. Harry looked up and cursed his luck for loosing sight of the snitch.  
  
Draco would be sniggering behind him at the fact Harry had missed, but he was no longer conscious due to the fact that he hadn't pulled up in time. Harry saw the Snitch once again, hovering near the Slytherin side of the field, and went for it. Harry was so concentrated on the Snitch that he didn't notice that a Bludger was closing in and that Fred was chasing it as fast as he could. His hand closed around the Snitch and Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then in his temple.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's heart nearly stopped in terror as she saw Harry suddenly jerked around twice and then he, and his broom, started plummeting a quarter of the height of the stadium, which was a nauseating six stories. He landed with a sickening crunch in the sand. She let out a scream, not that anyone cared, and headed toward the field. They weren't allowing anyone on the field besides Madame Promfrey.  
  
When they saw Hermione and the tears in her eyes, they let only her out on the field. She ran to Harry's side and let out a gasp, as Harry was a mess and Madame Promfrey had been working on him for a while. She dropped to her knees beside Harry's still form and grasped his empty hand. Madame Hooch had to pry the Snitch out of his other hand. Madame Promfrey shook her head, as Hermione looked her hopefully.  
  
"He's unconscious, a very bad head injury, several broken bones, and he lost a lot of blood before I could get out of here," she told Hermione, "I'm sorry, but you might have to say goodbye."  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Hermione sobbed out, "He can't die!"  
  
Hermione half heard a thunk behind her.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Fred choaked out from behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Fred was on his hands and knees, gripping the grass below him tightly. Alicia was rubbing the red head's back, trying her best to comfort him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Fred choaked out and looked up at her.  
  
Hermione was shocked to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"If only I had been a better Beater! If only I had been faster! If only-" Fred stopped, apparently too choaked up to continue, "Harry you can't die on us! You can't!"  
  
Harry, of course, would have the last word… 


	8. He wakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, sobbing her heart out, awoke Harry. Seeing her cry like that alarmed Harry greatly and he shot up and grasped her arms. She jumped around and screamed in joy before nearly crushing him to death in a hug. Madame Promfrey, alarmed by Hermione's scream, burst into the room and saw that Harry was awake.  
  
"What is it!? What's wrong!?" Harry asked Hermione frantically.  
  
"I-I thought you were dead!" Hermione choked out.   
  
"What?" Harry replied, confused, "Why would I be dead? I feel fine."  
  
"But the Bludger-"  
  
"What Bludger?" Harry asked Hermione, cutting her off, "It must have a been some nightmare that you had."  
  
"It was no nightmare, Harry," Alexia explained as she stepped out of the shadows of the infirmary, "Do you not remember anything that happened two weeks ago?"  
  
"What?! Two weeks!?" Harry choked out, "What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that every time you get angry!?"  
  
"It's because I don't think Harry would suffice at that moment," Alexia flatly replied, "Hermione has sat with you for the whole time. Try to remember what happened that day."  
  
Harry felt a burning pain in his head as memories of that day flashed through his mind. After they ended, he grabbed Hermione into a tight, rib-crushing hug. She hugged him back fiercely and wept openly onto his shoulder. Madame Promfrey shooed everyone out of the room so she could check Harry's health. When she saw that Harry would make a full recovery, Hermione was allowed back in into the infirmary and by Harry's side.  
  
This makes us even, love," Harry suddenly stated, "I sat with you when you were in a coma and you sat with me while I unconscious."  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry returned to class, everyone stared at him and Harry absolutely hated it. Ron had been in the infirmary at the time of his release. Hermione would almost start crying every time he would smile at her. Harry was sick of being the center of attention and told his friends so.  
  
Lucky for Harry the 'excitement' of his near death experience wore off and things returned to as normal. Well, as normal as can be in an ancient castle that was a school for Witches and Wizards. Months passed quickly and soon Harry found the year comming to an end. He was in the Great Hall when he recieved summonings from Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Harry came in his office. "I have some wonderful news for you."  
  
"We have some wonderful news for you!" Sirius corrected before grabbing Harry up in a bear hug, "I'm free!"  
  
"That's great Sirius," Harry choked out, changing colors from lack of oxygen, "But I can't breath."  
  
Sirius released Harry, who began to return to his normal color.  
  
"Oops. sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Harry replied, "But please don't do that again."  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry and the two talked for hours. Before Harry knew it, it was time for the end of the year feast. Sirus and Harry strolled down to the Great Hall arm and arm, laughing at something Sirius had just said.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore stood up with a smile, looking at all the students, but secretly looking proudly at the red and gold banners. The decorations proclaimed the fact that Gryffindor was the winner of the annual House Cup once more.  
  
"Another year has come to a close and I have seen many changes. Students have come and gone with the years, but I sense that the memories they make here will never leave them. Leaving home is hardest when some have nowhere to go, but remember the doors are always open to those whose hearts are as well," Dumblefore spoke talking to all and not just the leaving group of seventh-years, "I am proud to announce Gryffindor as the winning house for the House Cup. And without futher ado, bon appiete!"  
  
With those two words, the food magically appeared. Ron immediately dug in as if the food would disappear that very instant. Harry glanced at Hermione every once and a while, checking up on Hermione. Finally he began to pile food on his plate, but he did not touch it. Instead he thought over what had happened since his accident.  
  
He and Hermione had grown closer together. Ron had started chasing after Lavender and had been made to promise not to tell his family about Jordan being alive. Ginny and, to everyone's surprise and some's disgust, Draco were an item. To Alexia and Jordan's disappointment, the rest of the phoenixes had not yet been found.  
  
So the five of them had spent most of their free time training with the phoenix powers. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were surprised to find that they were very powerful in their elemental phoenix's human form. Also with the new powers they were equally, if not more, as powerful as Dumbledore himself.   
  
After everyone had eaten the remaining food and dirty dishes immediately disappeared, leaving clean dishes in their place. Harry and Hermione went to talk with Alexia and Jordan while Ron chased after Draco, trying to hex him into next week for kissing Ginny in front of him.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry," Alexia began, "Where are you staying now?"  
  
"Well, Sirius is still on the run. I'll probably end up back at the Dursleys," Harry replied with a shiver.  
  
Hermione gave Alexia a pointed look and mouthed 'He's abused.' Jordan caught it and a uncertain look came into his eyes and left quickly.  
  
"Well, we could use a hand explaining us being alive and married to mom, dad, and the rest of the family," Jordan stated, "Care to give us a hand?"  
  
Harry smiled gratefully. "Yes!-I mean...yes."  
  
"And I will help as well," Hermione added.  
  
Alexia shot a look that just said 'You aren't fooling anyone, you just want to be with Harry'  
  
"Alright then," Jordan replied, "Let's tell Albus."  
  
The four made their way up to Professor Dumbledore and told him their plans.  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore stated his consent, "You may leave your things here and floo to the Burrow."  
  
"This is gonna be fun," Jordan sighed.  
  
"Yes, a lot of fun," Alexia agreed. 


	9. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the story.  
  
Question: Is Bill the oldest or is Charlie? Oh well, I'll say Charlie and if I'm wrong tell me and I'll correct it later.  
  
Anything I say about planet alignment and stars, which I know absolutely ZIP about, is just me BSing it to make the story sound better.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The group gathered around the fireplace right after everyone had left on the Hogwarts Express. Jordan looked as if he was about to be sent before a firing squad.  
  
"I am so not looking forward to this," Jordan moaned.  
  
"You're not?!" Alexia replied with a verbal growl, "Think of what your mother will do to me when she hears about us!"  
  
"Please don't remind me," Jordan groaned, "How much long to live do you think we have?"  
  
"Five seconds or more," Alexia replied, "It depends on how fast the floo network is going now and whether or not she's at home."  
  
"Great..." Jordan groaned and disappeared into the floo network with a yell of "The Burrow!"  
  
Alexia turned to Harry. "How long do you think it'll be before you can go live with Sirius?"  
  
Harry shrugged uncertainly. "I have no idea. I think I heard him say something about rebuilding mom and dad's house at Godric's Hollow before I could go live with him."  
  
"Dang, all well, looks like Dursleys until your seventeen-"  
  
Harry pounced on his sister, effectively cutting her off.  
  
"I'm only sixteen! You expect me to live with those imbeciles for another year?! You must be joking!"  
  
"It'll take at least a half year or more to rebuild the place and then refurnishing it will take about half another year. Considering that it's a mansion then it's not a joke. Besides Sirius has his own place."  
  
Harry groaned deeply and was about to swing a fist at her, when Alexia jumped into the fireplace, yelled "The Burrow!", and disappeared in a flash of light. Harry seethed in anger for a couple seconds before jumping into the network. He concentrated and surprised everyone, everyone that is besides five of the Weasleys and Alexia, by calmly stepping out of the fireplace as if walking through a door.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after Harry appeared, Arthur and Molly Weasley and the three eldest boys Apparated out of thin air. Bill and Charlie had decided to visit for the summer. Percy had forgotten something up in his room when he moved out. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been at the Ministry. At once, they noticed the small group standing in their living room.  
  
Immediately Jordan cleared his throat and took a tentive step out from behind his wife. As soon as the long dead person appeared alive and well. Almost within the span of the blink of an eye, Mrs. Weasley had crossed the room and grabbed Jordan up in a huge bear hug complete with tears.  
  
"Mom, wonderful to see you too, but if you don't let me go now, I'm really gonna die!" Jordan choked out, hoping his mother would get the picture and release him.  
  
He knew she had when he suddenly hit the floor. Alexia came forward and helped him up off the groud. Alexia eyed her mother-in-law wairily, but was surprised as Bill rushed forward and wrapped her up in a huge hug.  
  
"BILL!" Jordan bellowed, "Careful!"  
  
Bill smirked at the oldest of his younger brothers as he released Alexia.  
  
"What?" Bill asked out, "It's not like the two of you are married."  
  
The two before him exchanged glances with one and another.  
  
"No way!" Charlie replied.  
  
"Yes, but this will turn into a long story, so let us arrange ourselves comfortably," Alexia stated almost coldly.  
  
The group seated themselves around the living room and Alexia looked into the fire for some time before speaking.  
  
"Jupiter was in alignment with Mercury that night. There was no moon to show that any evil that might have been on the move. The stars themselves seemed to be dark and brooding. Harry was just a year old, lying defenseless in his crib, while I watched the sky for more signs. Then I heard it, the scream of a wooden door being ripped from its hinges. I heard father-"  
  
She stopped, turned to face them, and began to pace.  
  
"Yell for mother to get Harry and run. I had seen it written in the stars that night. I hid under the bed and waited until he came. I saw him murder mother and I leapt upon him, clearly aiming to rip his throat out. He threw me against the wall and was about to kill me, when Harry started screaming. Voldemort immediately turned his wand on him.  
  
"I heard him mutter the words to the killing curse. I saw the green light illuminate the hideous face. A face that is forever burned in my mind, haunting my every waking moment. I saw it headed towards Harry, and knowing that he could not die, I screamed one of the attack spells I knew. It only bounched harmlessly off of him.  
  
"Then the miracle, the very one Harry pulled off, happened when Voldemort fired the spell at baby Harry. A brillant silver light glowed around Harry's body as the curse hit and rebounded off of him. The Adava Kedva curse hit Voldemort dead on and he disappeared in a scream of rage. Harry's scar appeared on his forehead. This scar, this very fame producing scar, was casued when the power within Voldemort exploded outward with his distruction, causing the whole house to explode."  
  
She stopped pacing and sunk into the seat next to Jordan, who wrapped his arms around his wife. Alexia smiled at him in thanks.  
  
"I was knocked unconscious and fell backwards into a hole where the stairs used to be. It wasn't until later, when I heard the unmistakable sound of two motorcycles, that I awoke. I saw Sirius riding away with vengence written across his face. The second 'cycle was Hagrid coming just seconds after Sirius left. He found Harry with no mark, but that scar, upon him. He took him away to live with the Dursleys. -"  
  
A sudden knocking on the door made a few jump and interrupted Alexia's story. Arthur went to see who it was, only to have Sirius step inside.  
  
"Sorry to intrude-" he started pleasently and then saw the group, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Not really," Alexia replied with a small shrug, "Just my life story."  
  
Sirius sat down and just as he did, the sky let loose with a horrible storm. Harry let out a yelp as the lightning activated his elemental powers. He was looking out the window, staring more like it. Suddenly his eyes narrowed angrily and five lightning bolts came down around the house with precision placing. Each bolt illuminated at least five Death Eaters, giving a total of twenty or so. The group was backed into a corner and the situation wasn't looking too pretty.  
  
"How'd they find us?!" Ron yelped in fright.  
  
Hermione whimpered in fright and hid her face in Harry's shoulder. Even with eight full-trained wizards and witches and six untrained, yet unable to use magic, wizards and witches, the odds were gravely against them. 


	10. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the story. I think I own the idea of a Death Duel, that is unless it is an actual thing, then I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
They were surrounded was a nice way of putting their situation in persepective. Twenty against eight was not very good odds for the eight. Suddenly Harry was hit with an idea as how to get every to safety without leaving the house and fighting the Death Eaters on the run. Floo powder! They would floo to Godric's Hollow, where they would be safe, at least for a little bit.  
  
"Floo powder!" Harry yelled out, "Mrs. Weasley, you've got a bit of it around here, don't you?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Sittin' on the mantle."  
  
"Alright Harry!" Jordan yelled appraisingly, "Now, it's Ginny first, followed by Hermione, then Mom, next is Alexia-"  
  
"I don't think so luv!" Alexia yelled, "I go last!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"HEY!" Harry roared, cutting them off, "We don't got time for this!"  
  
"Just throw the damn powder into the flames already!" Alexia yelled angrily as she hexed a Death Eater who had jsut broken the window and was trying to climb through.  
  
Harry threw in the powder and Ginny dove into it.  
  
"What do I say?!" she asked Sirius frantically.  
  
"Marauder's Hideout!" Sirius yelled out.  
  
Ginny repeated him and with a flash of green light, was gone. Mrs. Weasley went next. Harry kissed a protesting Hermione and then gently forced her to leave. Ron went agreeably, next Percy went, Mr. Weasley was thrown in by Bill, who quickly followed, and Charlie went next. Sirius, Jordan, Harry, and Alexia were all that remained.  
  
"Get out of here Alexia!" Jordan yelled and fired a curse at one of the ten remaining Death Eaters.  
  
Alexia smirked at her husband. "I'm sorry luv, but 'Immoblious!'"  
  
Jordan shot her a look of pure rage as he was frozen in place. Sirius knew there was no arguing with a Potter, particually a female one. He picked up Jordan and flooed out. Harry fought along side his sister for a while before he was ordered to go. He had no choice but to obey since he was low on magic, and the lightning was no longer cooperating with him.  
  
He flooed out of danger just in the nick of time. Leaving Alexia alone to fight off eight Death Eaters, one of which was Lucious Malfoy. Seeing as there was only one fighting, the Death Eaters renewed their attack. Alexia was soon pinned to the wall.  
  
"To the death!" Alexia yelled.  
  
"To the death!" a Death Eater replied.  
  
Wands raised, hexes murmered, the death duel had started.  
  
Marauder's Hideout aka Sirius's place at Godric's Hollow~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius tumbled out of his fireplace and rolled just in time to avoid Jordan's frozen body. The two were moved out of the way just and everyone watched the fireplace in anticipation. None more so than Jordan, who had been unhexed and Hermione.  
  
Jordan was staying in place due to his two older brothers holding him there. A little while, what seemed like hours, a body came stepping out of the floo network. Hermione rushed forward, hugged Harry in relief, and then she slapped him.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she screamed at him in anger.  
  
After that, she pulled him into a passionate kiss that elected quite a few wolf-whistles from the group. Suddenly a torn and bloody form fell out of the fireplace. Jordan rushed foreward as he somewhat recognized his wife's immobile form. He picked her up and cradled her broken body to his chest. He heard whimpers of pain come from her.  
  
"What did those monsters do to you?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Death duel..."  
  
Jordan went white as a sheet and quickly laid his wife out on a nearby couch. Molly tended to the wounds, which were numerous. Suddenly Molly looked up, staring straight into Jordan's eyes, and shook her head. Jordan jumped back in shock at the small gesture's meaning.  
  
"NO!" he screamed before whirling around to face Harry, "You left her to fight alone! It's your fault!"  
  
Hermione glared at Jordan, as she already could sense that Harry blamed himself. It wasn't Harry's fault, in fact it was no one's fault any more than it was Voldemort's. Harry on the other hand, was nearly in tears. One tear escaped from his right eye and slid down his cheek. Ginny suddenly growled, loud and angry. A bright light suddenly filled the room. Jordan's eyes, along with everyone else who wasn't a phoenix, went wide in surprise.  
  
A light blue light, one coming from Ginny, had filled the room. It was soon followed by a golden one coming from Hermione, then a silver light from Harry, and lastly a red light from Ron. All combined together to form a rainbow of colors that took the form of a phoenix. It rushed toward Alexia's still form. Just before it hit, Jordan threw himself in front of her.  
  
The phoenix just calmly passed through him and touched Alexia. A second passed and no one dared move. Suddenly, Alexia sat up, gasping in air like a nearly drowned person. Jordan immediately sent all of the air back out her lungs as he hugged her.  
  
"Jordan!" she gasped, "Lemme loose!"  
  
Jordan immediately let her go. Alexia turned to Ginny.  
  
"Water, welcome to the group," Alexia calmly greeted Ginny, "Though next time you all decide to use your healing powers, control yourselves. Ginny, you dang near drowned me, of course, you couldn't control it. Harry, you and Ron almost fried me. Hermione, on the other hand, actually handled it well."  
  
Hermione beamed at the complement.  
  
"Anyways, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted by Malfoy and the Death Eater idiots?"  
  
"I think, it was where you just woke up, Sirius was on revenge road, and Hagrid had jsut retrieved me," Harry supplied.  
  
"Anyways, after that I walked away, dazed, not too far from the house. A Wizard family found me and took me in. I grew up as Alexia Trapes, with two older brothers who would still be overprotective if they knew alive. Anyways, I came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. There I met and became best friends with Jordan Weasley.  
  
"Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, but Jordan, Dumbledore, and I knew he was still alive. We spoke to Dumbledore the night before our seventh-year, final match of Quiddich. Our team was up against the Ravenclaw house and not Slytherin due to unsportsman-like conduct on their part. The three of us decided that Jordan and I would disappear from sight and life until it was time for us to reappear.  
  
"So playing against Rei Malfoy, the Ravenclaw Seeker, I smashed into a goal post at top speed and fell to the ground. Jordan, who had seen this, pretended to blame a Slytherin, who was in on our sceme, that had pretended to hex my broom. In the end, a reserve Seeker was brought in and I was taken to the infirmary and then St. Mungo's. The match was finished with Ravenclaw winning and I was announced in a coma. And that's where I have a big gap."  
  
"I'll take over then," Jordan announced, "After Alexia was put into a coma, I went through school surviving the 'pity looks'. I came home seething mad about what happened to Alexia. I went after Voldemort to get revenge. Alexia got wind and well, how to put it nicely, faked her death. She came and we faked my death-don't look at me like that mom-and disappeared. About a year later, we found out about our powers and about there being more phoenixes. About another year later we got married."  
  
Molly looked suspiciously at the two. She frowned when she noticed that there was no golden bands on either one's wedding fingers. Slowly Jordan and Alexia grasped the golden chain that the phoenix group's symbol was on. They brought the pendants out into view.  
  
Hanging on Jordan's was a gold wedding band. Hanging on Alexia's were three different rings. One was her engagement ring and the second was the matching wedding band to Jordan's ring. The third ring, Alexia took off the chain and looked delicately at. She held out her hand to Harry, palm up, the ring resting in her palm.  
  
"Heart of Lion, Mind of Raven, Will of Badger, and Tongue of Sepent. A child shall rise up with these. Born into a Wizard family of great power. His life will bring light while he lives it in the dark," she spoke softly to Harry, who in turn looked confused.  
  
"This is the promise given to me on the first year of my birth. A promise of you, Harry. I swore a promise the fateful night you first defeated Voldemort. A promise to not give you this until you were ready. So I give it to you, Heir of Hogwarts, as I can no longer bear its power alone."  
  
The ring was that of a silver dragon, intricately carved. It's body was curled into the ring's shape. A unknown jewel sat between the dragon's fangs. The jewel's colors shifted like a liquid rainbow. It's eyes were of the brightest green emeralds. Harry suddenly felt a twinge of pain rush through his entire body and grimaced.  
  
Alexia shook her head. "It is as I feared."  
  
"What?" Harry asked her nervously.  
  
"Your phoenix powers won't accept the ring."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to get them to?"  
  
"Yes," Jordan started, "You can-"  
  
"NO!" Alexia yelled angrily at her husband, "I will not jepordize my brother and his love for a stupid vow!"  
  
"It's my decision!" Harry yelled, "So tell me!"  
  
"Alright," Alexia replied darkly, "You must...face your one true fear and defeat it."  
  
"Voldemort?" Ron piped up.  
  
"No. The fear that is biggest. The one that scares him the most. I know what it is Harry. And so do you." 


	11. Enter the Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You must...face your one true fear and defeat it."  
  
"Voldemort?" Ron piped up.  
  
"No. The fear that is biggest. The one that scares him the most. I know what it is Harry. And so do you."  
  
Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks. His real one true fear was losing Moine. He would have to face losing her in order to get the ring that was destined to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Alexia replied.  
  
"I won't do it, Alexia!" Harry repeated, a bit louder this time, "Mione is too important to me. I would rather fight Voldemort on my own and possibly die, than face loosing Moine."  
  
"Is that final?" Alexia asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was afraid of this," Jordan sighed, "I guess Chad can wait."  
  
"Chad?"  
  
"Chad Longbottom," Alexia stated, "Chris Staples, Alex Granger-"  
  
Hermione's head shot up.  
  
"No, impossible!" she cried, cutting him off, "My older bother is dead!"  
  
"No, our small group breathes and lives," Alexia replied, "There were originally six of us, but now there are twelve, one of which is ours."  
  
It took the entire group exactly three seconds to realize what they had just been told.  
  
"Did you just imply what I think you just implied!?" Molly Weasley almost shrieked, "You have a child!?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to tell Dumbledore," Jordan stated softly, "We are expecting a child and we have a son named William."  
  
Bill grinned as he realized he had a nephew named after him.  
  
"Where's Fred and George?" Ron suddenly piped in.  
  
The Burrow~~~~~~~~~   
  
Fred and George Weasley stared at the smouldering rubble that had been their large home.  
  
"I told you that we should have come straight home!" George yelled at Fred, "But no, somebody just had to stop at Diagon Alley!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know our home would get attacked?!" Fred yelled back in his defense.  
  
They searched the rubble for some sort of clue. A body, a note, anything that would tell them of their family's current condition.  
  
"Look!" George suddenly shouted from near the fireplace, "There are words burned here in the bricking!"  
  
"Is it something to do with You-Know-Who?" Fred asked as he joined his brother's side.  
  
"I doubt it," George replied, "Unless he changed his name to Alexia."  
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
"Death Eaters attack...Floo...Marauder's Hideout...Alexia."  
  
"Good thing we know how to Apparate and we actually got our licenses," Fred commented grimly.  
  
With that they Apparated to the Marauder's Hideout.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexia looked at the gathered group and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around with her wand drawn and came face to face with Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"FREDERICK DOUGLAS WEASLEY AND GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Molly thundered, "WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Everyone cringed at the sheer volume, the windows in the room rattled, but none more so than the twins.  
  
"Uh...Diagon Alley," George answered wearily.  
  
"Diagon Alley!?" Molly repeated, livid, "And what were you doing stopping at Diagon Aleey!? If-"  
  
"Molly, if you please," Arthur started, "Not in front of the others."  
  
"Okay," Molly replied and then shot a look at the twins, "Just wait until later you two."  
  
The twins exchanged unreadable looks and then gulped nervously.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, Mrs. Weasley cooked a huge lunch for everyone. The twins had yet to be punished, but they were acting as if they had already been. After lunch the phoenix group went off to train. Ginny would watch them and then start her training.  
  
Ginny watched then with amazement as Harry called in a storm and Hermione dodged lightning bolts. Ron shot fire at Alexia while she retailiated by firing ice shards at him. Jordan stood to the side, with Ginny, watching the others train diligently. None noticed a pair of dark eyes watching their every move. 


	12. Bloody Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Bloody Oath  
  
The eyes followed every movement of the six phoenixes. They closely watched the two remaining members of the Potter family. Their owner was interested mostly in the three most powerful, and the newest member, of the phoenix group, which were Ice, Moon, Lightning, and Water.  
  
The eyes belonged to someone who wished he wasn't just spying on them. No, he wanted to be out there, standing next to them, training with them, and maybe even becoming one of them. He was tired of acting mean and nasty just to apease his father.  
  
Yes, the eyes belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. He was supposed to be spying for his father's Master and at first he had been, but now he wasn't. Something in his heart told him he belonged with that group just as much as he belonged with Ginny. So taking a chance, he stepped out of the shadows and headed towards the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan felt his phoenix birthmark start to burn lightly and looked up. A single, male, figure was walking steadily towards them. The walk suggested no threat, but the person walking did.  
  
"Is that Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked him softly.  
  
Immediately the others' heads snapped up in shock. A lightning bolt nearly fried Hermione before Harry's storm hastily broke up. Alexia let out a yell as she was singed by Ron. In revenge, Ron was pinned to a near by tree with several ice shards-some of which narrowly missed gelding him.  
  
After all this settled and Ron was freed from the tree, the small group turned their gaze in the same direction that Jordan was looking. Sure enough Mr. Egotistical was calmly walking their way as if he belonged there. His presence shocked them slightly, but what shocked them completely was the white light that was raidiating off of him.  
  
He came up short, right in front of them, staring at the group intently. The glow's intensity ebbed away until it was a small disc-shape on his arm, surrounding a phoenix shaped birthmark. Alexia stepped forward and half smirked, half scowled, at the newest member of the group.  
  
"Welcome Wind," she stated coldly, "To the group."  
  
"Hold it! Malfoy is the Wind Phoenix?!" Ron yelled in disbelief, "No way! not a chance!"  
  
"It is fate Ronald Weasley," Alexia hissed at the youngest male Weasley, still very angry with him for burning her, "There is no choice or chance in this matter!"  
  
Ron looked at her as if she was insane, but Jordan nodded once to this. Hermione looked shocked while Harry and Ginny could only stare in disbelief.   
  
'Draco Malfoy's one of us?!' Harry thought to himself, 'But he can't be!'  
  
They had to face facts, Draco was a phoenix, but how was the question.  
  
"I think that mum and dad are going to like this about as much as the fact that Draco and I are dating," Ginny stated softly.  
  
"Don't matter what they like," Jordan replied darkly, "It is a matter that someone 'up there' thought this funny enough to give the responisibily, courage, and drive of a Phoenix to a pure blood, Muggle-born hater, like Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Besides that," Alexia suddenly added, with no emotion in her voice, "His name is Draco and that is supposed to be the name of the Leader of the Dragon Clan, not the Phoenix Clan."  
  
"Dragon Clan?!" Harry repeated, confused and slightly angry, "Phoenix Clan?! What haven't you been telling us?!"  
  
If looks could kill, Harry would have gone from The-Boy-Who-Lived to The-Boy-Who-Died-Twice-In-One-Time, as Jordan and Alexia were giving him that look at the exact same time. You could definitely tell that the two were married just by looking at them right then.  
  
"We are not purposely holding back iformation just for the fun of it," Alexia growled out angrily.  
  
The air surrounding them took on a heavy coldness. While everyone else, except Ron, was shivering badly, Draco felt twice as cold since he was the Wind Phoenix.  
  
"We cannot tell you everything until the last Phoenix is found. Since it's the Yellow Moon Phoenix, then there's no telling who it could be."  
  
"A girl," Ginny piped up, "A girl that loves Ron."  
  
"What?!" Ron replied, shocked.  
  
"Think about it," Ginny commanded softly, "Alexia and Jordan are married. Harry and Hermione are boyfriend and girlfriend. Draco and I are boyfriend and girlfriend as well. Ron, you are the only one of us that is without their other half."  
  
"Ginny's right," Hermione whispered softly, "If you think about it, she's completely right."  
  
"True," Alexia replied casually, "So the question is, who is Ron's other half-his soul mate?"  
  
All eyes, well except for Ron and Draco's, turned to look at Ron, who was as red in the face as his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head as he looked around the table. Alexia, Jordan, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and even Draco Malfoy, who was acting like a compete gentleman, was staring at Ron as if he was something fascinating they had never seen before.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ron suddenly screamed, "STOP BLOODY LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL COULD SHE BE!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly thundered, "No cursing at the table!"  
  
Ron's ears went red, embarrassed from being scolded in front of his friends. Nothing more was said at the dinner table that night until Jordan piped up.  
  
"Mum and Dad," Jordan softly started, "Alexia and I need to talk to you two and Harry after dinner."  
  
Mrs. Weasley shot a questioning look to Mr. Weasley, who just shrugged and then nodded. So after everyone was done eating, everyone but the aforementioned five were sent up to bed. Fred and George did a lot of talking and planning, but Hermione was the only one that actually snuck back downstairs to easedrop on the five. She listened for a few minutes, hearing Jordan tell a dark tale to everyone else in the room.  
  
"I know you're there Hermione," Molly suddenly called out from inside of the room, "You already heard most of it, so come in."  
  
Hermione shook with anger, at being discovered, but went inside and sat down next to Harry, anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan looked at the other five in the room and softly sighed.  
  
"Voldemort struck again last night."  
  
"How?!" Molly cried, "Where?!"  
  
"When?!" Arthur added, "Why wasn't in the paper?!"  
  
Hermione was shocked to say the least, but it was more so over how calmly Alexia and Harry were taking the news, almost as if they had already known, but she didn't remember hearing Harry having a nightmare last night or any time that week.  
  
"Why are you two so calm?" Arthur asked the two remaining Potters, "Do you know something else we don't?"  
  
"What do you think?" Alexia replied almost icily, "That we told the Death Eaters to attack that town?"  
  
Arthur looked as shocked as Jordan, Molly, and Hermione.  
  
"No, it's because he has managed to get the Dragon Clan to come to his side," Alexia added, still with the icy-coldness in her voice, "Only Tarken has decided not to follow them."  
  
"Who is Tarken?" Molly asked, fearful.  
  
"Tarken is like a brother to us," Jordan replied, "Tarken's full name is Tarken Frey Draconious Malfoy and yes, he is Draco's older brother and Rei's twin, which means that he is also adopted. He was in Slytherin, but he is not a Death Eater or Dark Wizard."  
  
"What is the Dragon Clan?" Harry asked his sister.  
  
"What didn't you understand when I tell you earlier?!" Alexia replied, narrowing her eyes, "I cannot tell you until we find the last Phoenix!"  
  
"Why?!" Harry yelled, leaping to his feet.  
  
"I'm under a blood-sealed, magical oath, that would kill me!" Alexia snapped as she also flew to her feet, "Unless the oath's requirements are fulfilled by this time next year, the oath will kill me!" 


	13. Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the movies 'Dragon Heart' and 'Dragon Heart: New Beginnings'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Replies to Reviewers:  
  
FroBoy(): Thanks for the review.   
  
padfoot_2004(): thanks for the review.  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY: Yes, I plan to finish this story.  
  
Gohan00: Thanks for the review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Phoenix Fire:  
  
"Is that Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked him softly.  
  
"Welcome Wind," she stated coldly, "To the group."  
  
"It is fate Ronald Weasley," Alexia hissed at the youngest male Weasley, still very angry with him for burning her, "There is no choice or chance in this matter!"  
  
"Don't matter what they like," Jordan replied darkly, "It is a matter that someone 'up there' thought this funny enough to give the responsibility, courage, and drive of a Phoenix to a pure blood, Muggle-born hater, like Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Dragon Clan?!" Harry repeated, confused and slightly angry, "Phoenix Clan?! What haven't you been telling us?!"  
  
"We are not purposely holding back information just for the fun of it," Alexia growled out angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I'm under a blood-sealed, magical oath, that would kill me!" Alexia snapped as she also flew to her feet, "Unless the oath's requirements are fulfilled by this time next year, the oath will kill me!"  
  
Harry and Jordan both looked at Alexia with an expression of shock and anger. Jordan angrily flew to his feet and was quickly followed by Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" Jordan yelled out in response to his wife's angry outburst of a confession.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react this way!" she snapped back, very angry.  
  
Jordan just stood there, watching his wife trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Can't we settle this like adults?!" Harry roared angrily.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Alexia replied almost coldly.  
  
"I'm fifteen!" Harry roared, beginning to become very pissed off, "And I still get treated like I'm five!"  
  
"Maybe if you acted like you were fifteen, instead of five, people would treat you better!" Alexia snapped out.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm fifteen or fifty!" Harry snapped back, "They'll still treat me as a walking display-as The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived!"  
  
Hermione watched the three-way verbal brawl, in shock, as it got nastier and nastier by the second. The verbal brawl was about to become a three-way, free-for-all and/or physical brawl. Finally she had enough and decided-under age restriction or not-to whip out her wand and put a stop to this.  
  
"Silencio!" Hermione yelled out.  
  
Instantly, Alexia, Jordan, and Harry found themselves without a voice. Alexia glared at Hermione, Jordan started to silently curse, and Harry just shot an annoyed look at her. Alexia raised her hand to her throat like one would do when they were choking. Jordan and Harry both grinned, as they realized what she was getting ready to do.  
  
Jordan and Harry followed suit and placed their hands on their throats, in a similar fashion, continuing to grin. There was a faint glow of silver-from Harry, blue-from Alexia, and black-from Jordan-magic from their throats, but only for a mere second. After the glow had faded away, the three dropped their hands at the exact same time.   
  
"Don't ever do that again," Alexia growled out, her voice faint, and cleared her throat, before speaking once more, "I hate having to do that."  
  
"I concur," Jordan croaked out, cleared his throat, and softly spoke once again, "Wandless does take a lot out of us."  
  
"I agree with both of them," Harry choked out, cleared his throat, and spoke once more, "It still makes me really tired when I-when I..."  
  
Harry trailed off as he started to become woozy and swayed dangerously on his feet. Before he could scarcely draw his next breath, Harry passed out and headed for the floor. Jordan dove, but missed catching Harry and the poor boy hit the hardwood floor, hard. Hermione instantly ran to Harry's side, looking like someone had stopped her heart. Out of instinct, she checked his pulse, only to find it steady and strong.  
  
Jordan reached down and hauled Harry up over his shoulder in a Fireman's Carry. He looked to his parents for help and Molly jumped into action. She told Jordan to take Harry into the living room and place him on the couch. She would have told him to take Harry to Ron's room, but it wasn't a good idea right then. The couch was the nearest place they could lay Harry out comfortably and still be close to the kitchen and Master Bedroom.   
  
"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked out of worry, panicking, "I didn't mean to-I mean-I was only-"  
  
Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, but, instead, burst into tears. Jordan and Alexia exchanged knowing looks, nodded once, and gently laid Harry down on the couch. Alexia motioned to Jordan and the two began to converse away from the others, who gathered around Harry. Just as Alexia started to say something, she was interrupted by a form falling to the floor from somewhere near the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it!" a new voice yelled out as someone fell from somewhere near the roof and landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.  
  
Alexia and Jordan gaped at the newcomer as she stood, dusting herself off, mutter angrily.  
  
"Apparate they said... Get there quicker they said... When I get back I'm gonna turn those two into-"  
  
The newcomer stopped dead and paled when she caught sight of the group standing before her.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Jordan grabbed the stranger's elbow and gently, but firmly, steered her into the next room. Alexia nodded to Arthur and then followed Jordan and the newcomer into the Kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexia crossed her arms and stared at the girl before her.  
  
"Angel," she stated calmly, seething mad inside, "I thought I told the Wings to stay behind until the Phoenixes were gathered and the Dragons arrived."  
  
"Uh, yeah, you did," Angel replied with one of those 'please don't kill me!' looks on her face, "But Falcon sent me."  
  
Falcon was the nickname of Alex Granger, who was the temporary group commander while Jordan and Alexia were gone. If he sent someone to find the two of them, then something horrible had happened.  
  
"How bad is it?" Alexia asked out, now concerned.  
  
"It's bad," Angel replied softly, "They found us easily and we had to battle them. God was with us... We had zero casualties, but..."  
  
Alexia's eyes narrowed as she heard the 'but' because that meant that something had had to have happened to someone in their group.  
  
"We were betrayed..."  
  
"Betrayed?" Jordan repeated incredulously, cocked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms across his chest.   
  
"Betrayed," Angel replied simply, "Betrayed by Aeria."  
  
"Damn," Alexia hissed under her breath, closed her eyes, and turned her head away in shame, "And to think I trusted her."  
  
"She did save your life," Jordan stated calmly, almost coldly, "But why would she betray us?"  
  
"She said that it was because the Dragons had Nicholas..." Angel added softly, hanging her head and staring at the floor.  
  
Alexia sucked in a breath and placed one of her hands on her still flat stomach. Alexia suddenly felt for the betrayer, for she was one who could understand the desperation Aeria must have gone through while the Dragon's held a claw to her son's throat.  
  
"And has Nicholas been returned?" Jordan asked Aeria coldly.  
  
"Yes," Aeria replied, "And the time to celebrate his return to the sky is set for tomorrow."  
  
"You mean they-" Alexia began angrily, disgusted.  
  
"They did," Aeria replied, unintentionally cutting Alexia off.  
  
"Bastards," Alexia hissed out through clenched teeth and then suddenly a sickening realization hit her, "What about Billy?!"  
  
Aeria shot her commander a confused look.  
  
"He's fine," she replied calmly, confused, "He wasn't even there when it happened. Joe had him down at the river, fishing."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as Ron rushed into the room, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Harry's taken a turn for the worst!" he spat out.  
  
Alexia and Jordan exchanged looks and then shot another over at Aeria.  
  
"Aeria, you serve the Phoenix Clan loyally do ye not?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Aye," she replied, also calm.  
  
"And do ye serve as a Healer as well as a Fighter?" Jordan added, asking her just as seriously.  
  
"Aye that I do."  
  
"Then, in the name of the Phoenix Clan," Alexia stated calmly, still deadly serious, "I, Alexia Sirius Potter Weasley, Leader of the Phoenix Clan and bearer of the powers of the Ice Phoenix...request that you heal my brother, Harry James Potter, bearer of the powers of the Lighting Phoenix."  
  
"I accept this request and I will do my best to save him," Aeria replied calmly, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione paced back and forth crazily, trying her hardest to not burst out crying right then and there. Harry was slowly slipping away and, for some reason unknown to them, the Phoenixes's ability to heal wasn't working. Suddenly, the girl from earlier was there and she seemed really determined about something. Slowly, carefully, she walked over to Harry and stared down at his failing form.  
  
She looked at him like someone would look at a piece of furniture before repairing it; it was almost like she was appraising him. Suddenly she rolled her eyes, snorted, and held out her hand with her palm downward. She moved her hand through the air, almost as if she was scanning Harry. Then she rolled her eyes, once more, as Alexia and Jordan walked back into the living room and stood to the side.  
  
"Kaew oot si eh..." the girl muttered and then turned to Alexia.*  
  
"Ygrene mih evig neht," Alexia replied as if it was normal to talk like the two of them currently where.*  
  
"Mih leah ot ygrene s'etam luos sih deen I ...elbitapmocni, yas uoy od woh, s'ti...krow t'now enim!"*   
  
Alexia suddenly turned to Hermione and motioned, with her head, for her to go over to Aeria and help.  
  
"Aeria, this is Hermione...Hermione, this is Aeria," Alexia stated softly and then turned back to Aeria, "Etam luos s'yrraH si ehs..."*  
  
Aeria seemed to give Hermione the once-over and then gave her a sharp nod. Then she turned back to Harry's rapidly failing body and slowly began to glow a weird brownish-red, almost copper. Without warning, she whipped around with one hand in the air, looking for all the world, like she was about to strike Hermione. Instead of actually hitting her, Aeria's hand swept past her face, scant inches from Hermione's cheek, and seemed to grasp at something that wasn't even there.  
  
"Flesruoy laever!" Alexia suddenly snarled angrily.*  
  
A form, the one that Aeria had captured, suddenly appeared. A woman's body took the place of the struggling shadow. Aeria's hand was grasping her throat tightly, strangling her slowly. As the face changed colors, it took Hermione only a second to realize who it was.  
  
"TONKS!" she screamed out and whipped around to face Aeria "Let her go! You're killing her!"  
  
Aeria looked over at Alexia, who nodded, and then let go of the Auror.  
  
"Enervate," Mr. Weasley muttered quietly.  
  
Tonks came to and held her throat gingerly, feeling the pain of being nearly choked to death.  
  
"You nearly killed me!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"Never sneak up on a Wing," Aeria snarled out, "We're quite dangerous when we're provoked."  
  
Tonks eyes widened considerably.  
  
"You're a Wing?!" she yelped.  
  
Aeria nodded only once and then turned back to Harry. She motioned for Hermione to step close once again.  
  
"Put your hands on the sides of his head," she instructed Hermione, "...Good... Now close your eyes and concentrate... You'll end up inside Harry's mind... Whatever you do, do not panic... Got it?"  
  
Hermione nodded once, stepped up to Harry, and did as she had been instructed. Just as soon as she had started to concentrate, she felt herself getting pulled in...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Read backwards 


	14. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the movies 'Dragon Heart' and 'Dragon Heart: New Beginnings'.  
  
Mayday! This is a plead to all fans, and/or players, of the Final Fantasy VIII game. I'm really stuck! Okay, I defeated Seifer, but now that I face off Adel, I get creamed every time! Someone please help me out here!  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
shdurrani: thanks for the review.  
  
athenakitty: Thanks for the review. As to your first question, read below for an answer. To answer your second question, when the phoenixes use their magic, especially the barely trained ones, it drains the magic from their bodies. Harry accidentally used too magic at one time and made himself faint.  
  
Last time on Phoenix Fire:  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Alexia growled out, her voice faint, and cleared her throat, before speaking once more, "I hate having to do that."  
  
"Angel," she stated calmly, seething mad inside, "I thought I told the Wings to stay behind until the Phoenixes were gathered and the Dragons arrived."  
  
"It's bad," Angel replied softly, "They found us easily and we had to battle them. God was with us... We had zero casualties, but..."  
  
"TONKS!" she screamed out and whipped around to face Aeria "Let her go! You're killing her!"  
  
"Never sneak up on a Wing," Aeria snarled out, "We're quite dangerous when we're provoked."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hermione nodded once, stepped up to Harry, and did as she had been instructed. Just as soon as she had started to concentrate, she felt herself getting pulled in. What she was greeted by, froze her blood... Images...hundreds and hundreds of images... None of which, as far as she could see, were good. She quickly realized that she was seeing Harry's childhood memories...  
  
/"BOY!! Get in here and fix breakfast!"/  
  
Hermione wheeled around as the voice of Vernon Dursley burst through the silence. She stared at the memory, as a ten-year-old Harry came out of the cupboard under the stairs, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and started fixing breakfast...  
  
/"How many are there?!" demanded a fat boy as he gazed over a mountain of presents.  
  
"Thirty six..." replied Vernon Dursley proudly, "Counted them myself."  
  
"Thirty six?!" the fat boy, known as Dudley Dursley, screamed, "THIRTY SIX! BUT LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY SEVEN!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
Harry stared at the entrapped snake.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
The Boa Constrictor's head raised up and it nodded.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You can understand me!?"  
  
Again the snake nodded, answering his question. Harry looked over at the sign and saw Brazil on it.  
  
"So, have you ever been to Brazil?"  
  
The snake shook its head and turned to another sign; one that read: Raised in Captivity. Just then, Harry was shoved out of the way, as the fat boy reappeared and slammed against the glass.  
  
"Muumy, daddy! Look, at what the snake is doing!"  
  
Harry glared at his portley cousin and the glass to the snake's habitat disappeared. Before he could react, Dudley Dursley fell through the open space and into the snake's enclosure. The Boa paid him no mind as it slithered past him and onto the floor.  
  
Thanksss Amigo... it hissed before making its way out the door...  
  
... ... ...  
  
"But I don't know how it happened!" Harry screamed as Vernon Dursley literally carried him into the house, "The glass was there one minute and gone the next! It was like magic!"  
  
Vernon shoved Harry into the cupboard, slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"There's no such thing as magic!"/(1)  
  
Hermione stared at the memory in horror.  
  
'THAT was how Harry had been treated before he came to Hogwarts?! How could anyone be so cruel!?'  
  
/Five-year-old Harry shivered as he stared up at the towering form of Vernon Dursley. His uncle was furious at Harry and Harry couldn't understand why. All he had done was lightly burnt the toast... Harry's eyes widened in horror-he had burnt the toast! ... ... .../  
  
Hermione continue to watch the memory play with nausia threatening to overpower her.  
  
'Oh, God, please, tell me these aren't really his memories!'  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of singing, but it was a woman's voice. Whoever it was, she could sing beautifully...  
  
/"Go to sleep, my little Harry  
  
Dream of white, fluffy, clouds  
  
Where Snitches chase you with golden wings  
  
And there's angels all around.../(2)  
  
Hermione felt herself tear up; she was hearing Lily Potter sing to her son-to Harry-when he was a baby. Suddenly she heard gut-wrenching sobs from somewhere nearby the singing's origins. It was the kind of sobs you would hear from a grieving man and Hermione instatly knew that she was hearing the cries of her Harry-the fifteen-year-old Harry...  
  
Meanwhile... Outside Harry's Mind...  
  
Ron was as pale as a sheet as he, along with everyone else, watched the two still forms for any signs of life. Angel was acting like it was a Quiddich game and was commenting everything she saw to them.  
  
"She's viewing a memory of his childhood... I can see it and it's horrible... Oh, some woman is singing and it sounds like a man is crying..."  
  
Ginny had done fled to the safety of Draco's arms and the Slytherin seemed to be paler than normal.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Alexia whispered under her breath, "He's running out of time..."  
  
Hermione followed the sounds and came upon a surprising sight. Leaning against a memory, watching the one next to it, was a tall form. It couldn't have been Harry because he was too old. He reached up and touched the memory as if he could still feel the warm of the skin of Lily Potter. Hermione noted that the figure's arms and legs were shackled to the ground with iron chains. Hermioned swallowed nervously and took a step toward him.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" she questioned, shaking visibly.  
  
The man whirled around and Hermione gasped as chocolate met emerald. The man was, in fact, Harry, but he looked to be at least twenty-one years of age.  
  
"Who are you?" he spoke with an aged version of Harry's voice.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione Granger?" he repeated, "Sorry, don't ring a bell."  
  
Heartbroken, Hermione ran away from the thing that couldn't possibly be her Harry. Suddenly she was swallowed by darkness and felt as if she weighed a ton. Hermione was surprised when a bright yellow phoenix, made up of energy and magic, surrounded her. She found it easier to move and she didn't feel like she weighed a ton anymore.  
  
Without any warning she felt herself drawn in a direction. She followed the pull and walked for what seemed like forever. She finally saw a bright silver light in the distance. Immediately she understood that the silver light was Harry's phoenix spirit; it was guarding him like hers was guarding her. She could see a form lying under the energy phoenix and gasped when she saw that it was her Harry.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The form's head raised and focused on her and Hermione saw a familiar smile come across his lips. Emerald eyes shined with a light Hermione had gotten used to seeing.   
  
"Mione?"  
  
Slowly Harry struggled to his feet and staggered over to her. He reached out to touch her and fell to his knees.  
  
"What happened Harry?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Uh," Harry began lamely, "After I overdid it and drained myself, Voldemort got in here when I passed out. I had to fight him by myself and I barely got him to leave; it almost killed me."  
  
"Harry, everyone is worried about you," Hermione began softly, "Even Draco... But that doesn't matter since you're alright... I was so scared...and I couldn't stand it if you died."  
  
"Let's get out of here then," Harry stated softly, trying to change the subject, "Uh, how do we get out?"  
  
"You don't know how to get out?!" Hermione yelled out in surprise, "It's your mind!"  
  
"Er, well," Harry began lamely, "I don't ever go this far back in my mind, but Voldemort drove me back here."  
  
Back outside...  
  
Angel groaned as she heard their conversation.  
  
'Neither of them know how to get out? Oh, Merlin!'  
  
Angel sighed and then started to direct the two out of the deepest parts of Harry's mind. She watched, as inside the boy's mind,the two passed by the other Harry and was amused by the shocked look on the boy's astral face. Finally the two found their way back to the conscious parts of Harry's mind and were envolped in a white light.  
  
Finally the two began to move and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Harry slowly sat up, holding his head and wincing. Hermione stood up and also winced as she tried to wake up her legs. Harry then sighed and turned around to sit normally on the couch. Everyone rushed forward and hugged the two like crazy; tears were rushing down Molly and Ginny's faces.  
  
Angel sighed as she stood in the background with her two friends and commanders.  
  
"Thank you, Angel," Alexia stated softly.  
  
"What are you thanking me for?" she asked simply, "I just opened the door, the girl did all the work..."  
  
"Still..." Jordan replied softly, "You did open the way."  
  
"Yeah...well..." Angel started, but then changed the subject by asking "Are either of you going to go back?"  
  
"I'll go," Alexia replied softly, "Jordan can stay and help find the last Phoenix."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jordan asked, worried, "What about your condition?! What about Harry?"  
  
"I'm sure," Alexia replied softly, "We'll be okay. He'll understand later."  
  
The next minute the two were vaguely explaining why Alexia had leave. Harry didn't like it, but he told Alexia that he'd cope. So, Alexia and Angel both disappeared in a fashion similar to Apparating; the technique was different enough to work in Anti-Apparation warded areas and be undetectable. Jordan turned to Harry after Alexia was gone.  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation," he groaned, "A very long vacation..."  
  
1. taken from the Harry Potter Movie. Written from memory.  
  
2. sappy I know. 


	15. Birthday Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the movies 'Dragon Heart' and 'Dragon Heart: New Beginnings.

A/N: I'M BACK!! Sorry to all my loyal reviewers out there (looks out and sees one person out there in the audience) uh...reviewer?... But I finally broke through my ??-month long writer's block!

Replies to reviewers:  
  
athenakitty: To answer your first question, they're soulmates. Second question, Sirius is alive because I started this story before the 5th book came out. Third and Fourth questions, I have no idea at this time.

Last time on Phoenix Fire:  
  
'THAT was how Harry had been treated before he came to Hogwarts?! How could anyone be so cruel!?'  
  
"Come on Hermione," Alexia whispered under her breath, "He's running out of time..."  
  
"Hermione Granger?" he repeated, "Sorry, don't ring a bell."  
  
"You don't know how to get out?!" Hermione yelled out in surprise, "It's your mind!"  
  
Jordan turned to Harry after Alexia was gone.  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation," he groaned, "A very long vacation..."

Chapter 15  
  
After Harry's near-death experience, time seemed to speed up substantially. The Phoenixes trained the entire time, finding new powers and honing the older ones. One day, Hermione glanced at he calender and saw that Harry's birthday was only a week away. She gathered up every one of the Weasleys that were still at the Burrow, told them her discovery, and they decided to plan a surprise birthday party.  
  
Harry noticed how everyone seemed to be too busy for him. Everytime he asked Ron or Ginny if either wanted to play Quiddich the responses he got were either 'Sorry, I can't' or 'Sorry, too busy'. Hermione seemed to be furthest away from him and that hurt the most. Even Mrs. Weasley was far too busy doing something to have time for him. With Hermione, and the Weasleys, busy with something, Harry felt left out of the loop.Later that week...  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed, hurt that everyone had been too busy to notice that he was feeling left out. It was only a few minutes until it was offically his birthday; it was 11:55 so there are only 5 minutes left. He was surrounded by friends, family, and loved ones, but he felt like everyone had forgotten his birthday.  
  
It was raining heavily when the clock struck twelve. Harry felt that it was almost approapriate that it was raining on his birthday. He stood outside, under the pouring rain, not caring that he was getting soaked. Finally he broke into a run and climbed up a huge tree. He looked up at the sky from a high branch, thought of his parents, and felt like crying.  
  
Harry started to sing, making up the lyrics as he went...  
  
"Do you still recongize me?  
I'm standing here alone,  
Are you out there?  
I feel so alone...  
  
Are you watching over me?  
They way they say you do?  
Are you out there?  
Do you love me, too?  
  
I feel so alone.  
Standing here in the rain.  
Trying to understand.  
Why all this pain?  
  
They say I'm a hero,  
I just wanna be.  
Can't they find someone else? Can't they see.  
I'm not a hero.  
I'm not a man.  
I'm not a child.  
I don't know what I am...  
  
I can't take the pain.  
I feel older than I am.  
Standing in the rain.  
I just wanna be...who I am...  
  
They say I'm a hero,  
Can't they see? I just wanna be.  
Can't they see.  
I'm not a hero.  
I'm not a man.  
I'm not a child.  
I don't know what I am...  
  
Not a man.  
Not a child.  
What am I.  
Am I...even here.  
What am I,  
What am I,  
What am I..."  
  
When he finished the song, he leaned his head against the tree and just cried. He didn't notice the figure at the base of the tree, hiding under a Muggle umbrella. Tears raced down her cheeks as she quietly moved back toward the house. Harry heard the movement, opened his eyes, and was surprised when he saw a shock of red hair running toward the Burrow.  
  
'...Ginny'

Ginny raced into her room, up to Hermione's sleeping form, and started to shake her roughly.  
  
"...Gerrof..." Hermione mumbled, still very asleep.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny hissed out in a whisper, "I need to tell you something about Harry!"  
  
As if Harry's name was the keyword, Hermione shot awake.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?!" Hermione asked, concerned, as she shot to a sitting position.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny replied calmly, "But I saw him standing outside in the rain like an idiot. I was going to go get him, but he took off in a run like he'd seen me and didn't want to be followed... He climbed that big oak in our backyard and then he started to sing..."  
  
"What did he sing?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and started singing the song she'd heard Harry sing just a few minutes before. Hermione was near tears when Ginny finished singing the song.  
  
"He must feel so left out," Ginny whispered calmly, "We've been practically ignoring him for the whole week. He must think that everyone's forgotten that his birthday is today."  
  
"Oh no," Hermione groaned softly.  
  
"I think he saw me run into the house," Ginny stated softly, "But it was raining so hard that he probably couldn't really tell who it was."  
  
"This is really bad," Ginny added softly, "If he gets any more depressed, there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
"I'll keep him busy like we originally planned," Hermione stated calmly, "But you'll have to get the party ready all by yourself."  
  
"No sweat."

The next morning...  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of two feminine voices softly calling out his name. He focused his blurred eyes on the ground below him and saw Hermione and Ginny standing below him. Without really thinking it through, he stood up and did a front flip off the tree limb. As he landed, on his feet, on the ground, he registered Hermione and Ginny's shocked gasps.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amazing," Jordan stated sarcastically from behind the two, shocked, girls, "You've already figured out how to unconsciously apply your powers to your normal body."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked out, as he straightened up his messed-up clothes.  
  
"If you cannot control your powers, then they can surge through your body and cause a premature Burning Day."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked out, ignoring the fact that Hermione and Ginny were hanging on their every word.  
  
"Any Burning Days will cause you to revert all the way back to your baby form...just like a normal Phoenix," Jordan explained softly, "Believe me, it will... Cause it's happened to Alexia before..."  
  
"What?" Harry replied, confused, "When? Where? How?"  
  
"When we were just developing our powers, she did exactly what you just did, only she used too much power at once, caused a massive surge, and..." Jordan suddenly looked as if someone had just told him Alexia had died, "...she actually caught on fire and burned up... I thought she was dead until I heard a baby crying... It took a whole day for her to regain enough magic to transform into her adult self."  
  
"Does it normally take a whole day?" Hermione asked out.  
  
Jordan and Harry actually jumped at Hermione's sudden speaking. The two young men had gotten so caught up in their talk that they had forgotten the two young women were there.  
  
"Huh?" Jordan replied, trying to calm down his racing heart, "What?"  
  
"Does it normally take a whole day for one to revert to their normal selves after a Burning?" Hermione asked out, repeating herself.  
  
"No, not really," Jordan stated softly.  
  
KER-BOOM!  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Jordan all stared as a giant Water Spout hit ground and then disappeared so fast that it left the water behind.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"DRACO!!" An angry Ron yelled out as Draco just rolled around on the ground laughing his head off and holding his sides.  
  
"That is not funny!" Jordan yelled out at Draco in anger, thunder rolling in his voice, "You could have killed him!"  
  
"How could I have killed him?" Draco asked out coldly.  
  
"You are not trained well enough to handle such a powerful force of nature," Jordan stated coldly, the thunder still in his voice, "It could have broken loose and killed someone!"  
  
"I had it under control," Draco snapped back coldly.  
  
"Yeah right," Jordan replied over his shoulder as he strolled away.  
  
"What's eating his shorts?" Ron snapped out.  
  
The group looked amazed at him for getting a Muggle phrase correct.  
  
"What?!" Ron cried out defensively.  
  
They all shook their head and Hermione suddenly realize what she was supposed to be doing-distracting Harry so the others could get ready for the surprise party. She turned to Harry with a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"Harry?" she asked gently, "Can we go for a walk or something?"  
  
"Uh...sure," Harry replied lamely, confused.  
  
Ginny shook her head as she watched to two walk off.  
  
'What a day!' she thought to herself as she headed back into the Burrow, 'And it has barely even begun!'


	16. Birthday Bruises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the movies 'Dragon Heart' and 'Dragon Heart: New Beginnings'.

* * *

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Blackrose:** Thanks for the review. There will be more Sirius; in fact, he will be in this chapter. As to who you believe is Ron's other half, you got it right on the bullseye.

**athenakitty:** Thanks for another review. You seem to be a really loyal reader. Ah, to answer your first question, are you being sarcastic? If you are, then, yes the Dursleys will be paid for their 'kindness'. Second, they will find out that he indeed does need to talk to someone. Third, they will find out later on in the story. Lastly, of course he will make a cute baby, but he won't be the first to have a Premature Burning Day. Oh, and I didn't quite understand the other two reviews? Did I take so long to post another chapter that you had to re-read the entire story to know what was going on?

**shdurrani:** Thanks for the review.

**DestroyerDRT:** Thanks for the review, and as you can see, no, I didn't stop the story.

* * *

**Last time on Phoenix Fire:**

Harry started to sing, making up the lyrics as he went...

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny hissed out in a whisper, "I need to tell you something about Harry!"

"If you cannot control your powers, then they can surge through your body and cause a premature Burning Day."

"Does it normally take a whole day for one to revert to their normal selves after a Burning?" Hermione asked out, repeating herself.

"DRACO!" An angry Ron yelled out as Draco just rolled around on the ground laughing his head off and holding his sides.

'What a day!' she thought to herself as she headed back into the Burrow, 'And it has barely even begun!'

* * *

Quote of the Week: "The more women there are about, the softer a wise man treads"-Book 5 of the 'Wheel of Time' series. 

**Chapter 16**

Harry walked beside of Hermione, not looking at anything but the ground. He listened to her talk of what she thought the upcoming school year would be like or who she thought was the last Phoenix. He could sense an underlaying trace of concern in her normal tone of voice and that she noticed that something was wrong with him. Harry knew Hermione was his soul mate and he loved her dearly, but she wouldn't understand his pain as much as Sirius, Remus or Alexia would.

"Why so quiet Harry?" Hermione asked him softly, "Did I say something to upset you?"

Harry immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Hermione, who had both concern and hurt across her face.

"No, it's not something you said," Harry replied quietly, "Rather, it's something I did that caused it."

"What did you do?" she asked softly.

"Allowed you to wander around in my head blindly."

"WHAT!" she shrieked out angrily, "I did not wander around in your head for fun, Harry James Potter! I was in there to save your life!"

"It's not that," Harry began coolly, "It's just..."

Harry trailed off, looked up suddenly, and shot off into the bush, like hunted prey, without so much as a warning...

* * *

Sirius stared at the young woman before him as if she had just told him Harry had become a Death Eater. 

"And he just ran into the forest like someone was after him?" Sirius replied, sounding confused, "Did you see anything out of place, Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, softly, "There was a black crow following us."

"Great!" Sirius moaned out.

Suddenly his mood changed and he looked over at Hermione.

"Get Jordan!" he barked at her.

Hermione immediately ran and got Jordan, who had no idea why they wanted him so urgently.

"Harry has taken off into the forest, Jordan," Sirius announced softly, "And Hermione says she saw a Black Crow following them."

"No, no, no!" Jordan growled out, emphasising each no, "It's way too early!"

"What's too early?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Jordan replied suddenly.

He turned to Sirius and began to converse with him in a language that Hermione didn't recognize. Suddenly a scream pierced the air, making Jordan stop in mid-sentence.

"NOOOOO!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the source of the scream-there was no mistaking the voice behind it.

"Harry," she breathed out and before either man could stop her, she was gone into the forest...

* * *

Meanwhile...in a clearing somewhere in the forest... 

A figure stood there, silver energy raidiating off of him. Next to him laid the familiar form of Alexia...and other people lay around her. Facing off against the man was a black form, grinning at the sight of the injured people.

"No more, Riddle!" the silver figure roared out, "No more!"

"No more, what?" Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, replied with the grin still on his face.

"No more killing!"

Voldemort didn't reply verbally, but he attacked the silver figure instead. The two clashed, without using their wands, for a while with neither one gaining an upper hand. The sounds of battle filled the air as the two battled on and on. Finally, a distraction provided the silver form with a slight upper hand in the fight.

Voldemort whirled around to fire a curse at where a branch had snapped and Silver attacked him without mercy. Before Silver could fully execute the attack, Voldemort disapparated with a loud crack. The distraction turned out to be a young, female, human; she was very beuatiful and Silver thought he saw someone he knew in her aura. The silver form studied the human for a moment, smiled, and then simply vanished into thin air...

* * *

Hermione stared at the spot where the silver form had just been standing for a minute before she remembered why she was there in the first place. She rushed over to the fallen forms and checked them over. 

"Mione..." one of the worst off groaned out.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out and rushed over to him.

Hermione gently rolled him over and gasped when she saw his face.

"Oh Harry!" she cried out when she saw the gash going down the left side of his face.

Suddenly two forms burst through the underbrush, both of whom Hermione immediately recognized; it was Jordan and Sirius and both were in their human forms. Jordan immediately flew to Alexia's side and checked her over; except for being knocked unconscious Alexia-and the baby-was fine.

Harry suddenly groaned and opened his right eye; he couldn't open both since his left eye was covered in blood.

"What a birthday," he groaned out and attempted to sit up.

"Don't, Harry," Hermione softly commanded, trying to hold him down gently.

Hermione had her hands on his chest in an attempt to keep him down, but something warm covered her hand. Hermione's eyes shot downward to her hand and she gave a startled cry at the sight of her blood covered hand.

"You're hurt."

"Just a scratch," Harry choked out.

"It's not just a scratch!" Hermione countered, very concerned.

Hermione was so concentrated on Harry that she didn't notice her blood-coated hand glowing yellow for a moment or that the gash on his chest was slowly healing up; however, Sirius and Jordan noticed both of these things and shared a knowing look.

"Hermione," Jordan called out, "You're the Healer of the pair."

"Huh?" both Hermione and Harry replied, confused.

"In each pair of phoenixes, one of them is a Healer," Jordan explained as he walked toward them, carrying Alexia, "Usually-like in this case-it's the female of the two, but there is a chance that the others may be the males are the Healers."

"Who's the Healer of you and Alexia?" Harry asked out, actually interested.

"Alexia."

"Ginny has to be the Healer for Draco and I bet our missing Phoenix is the Healer for Ron," Hermione stated logically.

"What are we going to do with all these people?" Sirius asked out.

Jordan eyed the people-there was only five of them not counting Alexia.

"This is one of our Strike Teams," he thought out loud, "I don't know why they are here or why Alexia is already back."

* * *

Alexia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she'd been hit by nine or ten Knight Buses. 

"What the-" she began as she sat up.

"You're back at the Burrow," Harry explained as he slowly sat up.

Alexia saw the bandage across the left side of his face and wondered what had happened. The last thing she remembered, she was bringing a Strike Team with her to head off an attack.

"What happened!" Alexia fired off, panic slowing rising, "Where is everybody! Did we win! Is everyone alright!"

"To answer your questions...You were attacked," Jordan explained softly as he appeared next to her, "Everyone is either asleep or eating in the kitchen. We won thanks to Silva. And you and Harry were the worst off, but Hermione healed Harry unconsciously and you healed yourself."

John got up, as if sensing that the two siblings needed some time alone, and left the room, closing the door behind him softly, which let silence cover the room. After a few minutes of silence, Alexia took a breath and spoke.

"Sorry about ruining your birthday, Harry," Alexia stated softly.

"You didn't ruin it," Harry replied softly, "Voldemort did."

"It's your 'sweet sixteenth' isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a sigh.

Alexia's eyes lit up. "Good. Now I won't feel bad about giving you your gift and neither will Sirius."

"What?"

"Sirius and I got you a motorcycle...but don't tell 'em I told you...it's supposed to be a surprise."

"A motorcycle?" Harry repeated, his eyes wide in excitement, "Like the one Sirius has?"

"Yep," Alexia replied with a grin, "Hermione's gonna have a fit."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, confused about his sister's comment about his girlfriend.

"Because she fears motorcycles as much as Ron fears spiders," Alexia's tone was soft and the grin was gone from her face, "Ask her about it sometime."

"Oh, ok..."

Harry turned his attention away from his sister and wondered what could have instilled such a fear of motorcycles in Hermione...


End file.
